The present invention relates in general to cribs and in particular to a new and useful double action securing device for locking the drop side of a crib in a raised or lowered position.
Cribs which include drop sides or gates are well known. Mechanisms must be provided for locking the drop sides of cribs in their respective raised or lowered positions. Since infants are involved, extra safety precautions must also be taken to ensure that the drop side, once locked in its raised position, will not inadvertently become unlocked and thus accidentally fall. To preclude such inadvertent unlocking, the use of double action mechanisms are highly desirable. Legislation has even been proposed for mandating such double action mechanisms in all infant related products.
A double action securing mechanism for the drop side of a crib has already been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,514 to Feldstein. In this patent, T-shaped guides are connected to the frame members of a crib. Slides connected to the drop side of the crib are slidably mounted to the guides. A knob with an internal helical surface is mated with a post having an external helical surface connected to the slide. A pin with a head member is connected to the knob and axially movable into a key hole shaped opening in the guide, disposed at desired upper and lower positions for the drop sides. Rotation of the knob with the head extending into the keyhole opening causes firm engagement of the head against an interior surface of the guide to firmly lock the slide with respect to the guide.
While this structure is effective in establishing a double action locking engagement between the drop side and the crib frame, improvements can be made toward simplifying the arrangement and increasing its durability and ease of operation.